infamousfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Departament ds. Obrony Zunifikowanej
Departament ds. Obrony Zunifikowanej, w skrócie DOZ – organizacja polityczno-wojskowa mająca na celu więzienie bioterrorystów. Główna siedziba DOZ znajdowała się w Seattle i Curdun Cay. Założyła i przewodziła jej Brooke Augustine, która sama też posiadała moce bioterrorystyczne. W czasie akcji gry inFamous: Second Son panują nad Seattle. Historia Początki Departament ds. Obrony Zunifikowanej został założony przez betonową przewodniczkę, Brooke Augustine, by uratować Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki przed kolejnymi incydentami, jak np. Bestią. Głównym zadaniem DOZ było tropienie, aresztowanie i odizolowywanie bioterrorystów. Jednakże było to przykrywką do planowanej przez Augustine rzezi, w której przewodnicy mieli przejąć panowanie nad ludźmi. W pierwszym roku istnienia DOZ złapało 300 bioterrorystów i zdobyło notatki doktora Sebastiana Wolfe, po czym zaczęło zatrudniać "uzdolnionych żołnierzy", ale była to grupa ekskluzywna, gdyż aby się do niej dostać trzeba pozytywnie przejść pozytywnie test na obecność w twoim DNA genu przewodnika. Upadek 7 lat po pojawieniu się Bestii, do Seattle przybył niejaki Delsin Rowe, którego celem było zdobycie mocy Augustine, gdyż posiadał on umiejętność absorpcji mocy, a powodem było brutalne przesłuchanie członków jego plemienia przez DOZ, które pozostawiło w ich ciele odłamki betonu, które można było wyjąć tylko wtedy tylko takim samym sposobem, jakim je wbito, czyli mocą betonu. Seattle było wtedy pod panowaniem DOZ, a Delsin zaczął osłabiać ich wpływy w mieście i w końcu zebrał lojalnych mu przewodników, tj. Abigail Walker i Eugene'a Simsa i wyruszył, by obalić DOZ, niszcząc ich więzienie na wyspie nieopodal wybrzeża Seattle oraz wieżę w centrum miasta. Ostatecznie szefowa DOZ została obalona i wtrącona do więzienia lub zamordowana przez Delsina. Jednostki Zwykły żołnierz Jest to lekko uzbrojona jednostka, która do obrony posiada tylko karabin, a używając swojej mocy mogli stworzyć betonowe granaty. Rycerz DOZ Ci żołnierze mogli się wystrzelić w powietrze za pomocą swej mocy betonu, dzięki czemu mogli dogonić uciekającego po dachach wroga. Także mogli utworzyć betonowe granaty, ale też byli uzbrojeni w gaz łzawiący. Goniec Jednostka, którą można rozpoznać po otaczającym go pierścieniu latających odłamków betonu, który pełni funkcję tarczy, skutecznie chroniąc tą lekko zbrojną jednostkę. Goniec może zablokować przewodnika, zatrzymując jego nogi w betonie oraz umieją na chwilę zamienić się w beton, by zmaterializować się w innym miejscu. Potrafią też leczyć swoich sojuszników. Jest to jedyna jednostka DOZ, która nie jest uzbrojona w karabin, ani ciężką broń, a w przypadku samoobrony mogą polegać jedynie na pistolecie. Ciężkozbrojny żołnierz (Wieża D.O.Z.) Ciężkozbrojny funkcjonariusz DOZ, który pokryty jest twardą betonową zbroją, a jako głównej broni używa miniguna, którego mogą też użyć jako młot, uderzając nim przeciwnika. Ich słabą stroną jest okres przeładowywania zbroi, która go regeneruje. Jednostka ta okrywa się wtedy tarczą, ale plecy ma odsłonięte, dzięki czemu można się do niego zakraść i powalić. Wzmocniony żołnierz Jest to znacznie wzmocniona wersja zwykłego żołnierza, która do walki może używać karabinu snajperskiego, wyrzutni rakiet, karabinu szturmowego oraz kanistra z gazem. W odróżnieniu od zwykłego żołnierza, ci mogą wytworzyć ogromną tarczę, która chroni ich przed wrogimi atakami. Ciężkozbrojny oficer Jednostka pokryta od stóp do głów betonową zbroją. W walce polegają wyłącznie na swoich mocach, nie używając żadnej broni palnej. Ich głównym atakiem jest mocne uderzenie z powietrza. Lekkozbrojna wzmocniona jednostka Manekiny stworzone przez Augustine, które wybuchają po porażce. Najmocniejszy z żołnierzy DOZ, który potrafi poruszać się za pomocą mocy betonu, wytwarzając wokół siebie ogromną tarczę z wielkich bloków skalnych, których może także użyć jako zdalnie naprowadzanej rakiety. Rycerz DOZ-owców (inFamous Second Son).PNG|Rycerz DOZ. Oddział DOZ-owców w trakcie walki (inFamous Second Son).PNG|Oddział DOZ-owców w trakcie walki. Delsin w kurtce DOZ (inFamous Second Son).PNG|Delsin w kurtce DOZ. Naszywka DOZ (inFamous Second Son).PNG|Naszywka DOZ. Emblemat DOZ (inFamous Second Son).PNG|Emblemat DOZ. en:Department of Unified Protection Kategoria:Frakcje w inFamous: Second Son Kategoria:Frakcje w inFamous: First Light